bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaakor
Jaakor is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan. He combines with Skytruss and Orbeum to form Magmafury. He is Shun's partner Bakugan. His Bakugan Battle Suit is Fortatron. Information Description With a massive wingspan, Jaakor releases an impressive aerial attack. A tall vertical skeleton combined with armored gauntlets on each wing allows this Sky Raider to leap into action and fire down on enemies from high above the battlefield. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Jaakor made his first appearance in Evil Arrival, as Shun's latest partner. He battled Drago in the Bakugan Tournament and had resulted in a horrible defeat. Later as Mechtavius Destroyer was formed he and Radizen aided Drago, only for the later to be knocked out by the fierce Destroyer. In Wiseman Cometh, as the mysterious brawler named Wiseman appeared Dan and Drago summon the Dragonoid Destroyer. He was used along with Reptak for the Destroyer's Bakugan launching technique. In The Prodigal Bakugan, Jaakor is seen training with Shun to learn how to overcome his weaknesses during a battle. After the training session, it is revealed that Jaakor has two friends, Skytruss and Orbeum, in Bakugan City. They both want Jaakor to leave with them because of Wiseman and their distrust for humans. After meditating on this and talking to Shun, he decides to leave with them. However, when he feels that Shun was in trouble, he goes back and helps him fight Wiseman and his Bakugan. He is easily able to handle them, but when the two Bakugan fused together, Jaakor was overwhelmed by their strength, even with Orbeum's and Skytruss' assistance. Jaakor fused with his students to become Magmafury, and defeated the fused Bakugan. Jaakor would stay with Shun as he sees his two students take off to protect the other Bakugan in New Vestoria. In Combination Impossible, he is with Shun and the other brawlers discussing his battle with Wiseman and his Bakugan. He and Drago gets on Radizen's case about when he will he be able do a combination with another bakugan which causes Radizen to leave the room. ; Ability Cards * Fierce Demon - Thunder Clap * Moonlight Shadow Breaker * Sparkly Shadow - Cross Storm * Flying Dragon - Spitting Storm * Sonic Reflector * Moonlight Shadow Slash * Slash Wave Thunder * Supreme Jet Shot Game Jaakor has been seen in all Attributes, though the Darkus version has not been released yet. The Ventus version has 940 Gs. The Haos version has 910 or 930 Gs. The Aquos version has 910 Gs. The Pyrus version has 950 Gs. In Europe, Jaakor was released during Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Trivia *Its ball form looks like it is a combination of Primo Vulcan's and Elico's ball forms. *The prototype looks like Primo Vulcan, but taller. *In Bakugan Form, he looks like a mix of Taylean and Primo Vulcan. *In ball form, Jaakor looks similar to Merlix. *He opens similar to Vulcan and can be used as a Dice Thrower. Gallery Anime 2716.png|Jaakor with Shun 275.png|Jaakor in ball form (closed) Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 9.54.19 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.51.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.33.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.06.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.46.24 PM.JPG|Jaakor in ball form (opened) Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.43.42 PM.png|Jaakor using Moonlight Shadow Breaker Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.44.19 PM.png|Jaakor using Sparkling Shadow - Cross Storm Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.44.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.41.08 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.41.24 PM.JPG|Jaakor standing Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.42.29 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.42.47 PM.JPG|Jaakor using Fierce Demon - Thunder Clap Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.43.07 PM.JPG|Jaakor in real form Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.41.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.50.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.51.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.53.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.53.33 PM.JPG|Jaakor defeated Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 6.56.09 PM.JPG|Jaakor with Drago and Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 8.51.43 PM.JPG Wise20.PNG 1019.jpg 1011.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.00.26 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.08.43 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.08.55 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.09.20 PM.JPG Prodigal7.PNG Jaakor.png Shun and Jaakor.png Shun and Jaakor2.png 1238.JPG 1089.jpg 1087.jpg Game ny19.PNG|Prototype Jaakor SkyRaiders_Jaakor.jpg|Prototype Jaakor with highlight File:T13DmlXmhKXXcFfWjb_092744.jpg Jaakor.PNG VentusJaakor_SkyRaider.png jaakorb.c.PNG Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (34).JPG Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf2 (31).JPG skyraider_ID_jaakor.jpg PTRU1-11104830dt.jpg Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan